Consumers engaging in transactions create large amounts of data, some of which may include private information. For example, a consumer's bank account number, balance, or mailing address may be private information. When making purchases, consumers may choose between multiple merchants offering similar services and in competition with one another. Merchants may desire to optimize the manner in which they attract and/or retain customers.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number lot would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.